


Let's Hang Out Sometime

by kazaki



Category: The Crooked Man (Video Game)
Genre: Feels, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3090488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazaki/pseuds/kazaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extended headcanon for TCM's true ending. Huge spoilers! <br/>Animated version: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oSd9fHwQ300 //rolls into California Maki-chan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Hang Out Sometime

“You know what I think?

The crooked man had a crooked body and only crooked things…

But I’m sure he was happy living in his crooked house.

I hope to see you again.

Until then, rest in peace…”

David glanced at the tombstone with the name “Duke MacGahan” engraved on it. He left a pack of Marlboro cigarettes beside it and slowly walked away.

However, he unexpectedly bumps into a tall, strange man. He smiled at David.

“I’m sorry…I just—” and then David looked at his face. It seemed familiar.

“Y-you’re…!”

“David Hoover…” the man said. “Glad to see you again.” 

“D-duke! It’s you!” 

David noticed that he already took the cigarettes with him. He looked back at his grave and they weren’t there anymore. Duke picks up a lighter and began smoking in front of him.

“David…” said Duke. “It was nice of you to give me a decent burial like this…something I didn’t deserve…”

“What are you saying, Duke?” David smiled at him. “You’ve taught me a lot. You saved me. You deserve all of this—”

Suddenly, Duke hugged him tight. He had tears in his eyes but a smile on his face.

“David…thank you for saving me too…” he said. “You were the only one who understood me like that…I will never forget about you. I’ll make sure to visit you from time to time…so don’t be lonely, okay?”

“I won’t…” said David. “Just make sure you don’t make the Crooked Man appear again…”  
“He won’t come back…” said Duke. “…as long as you stay strong…”  
“I’ll stay strong alright…with your help.”

Duke waved goodbye to David and walked his way through the horizon. He looked back at the final moment and said:

“Let’s have a smoke together sometime…David. Smell ‘ya—I mean see you real soon!”

David laughed a bit and said, “Okay Duke. That’s a promise!”

THE END


End file.
